The Administrative Core supports the administrative functions for all three projects and the Biospecimen core. There are five Specific Aims as follows: 1. Administer financial aspects of the program. 2. Provide logistical support for publications, presentations, and travel. 3. Facilitate communication and cooperation between the projects and participants. 4. Facilitate communication between the program as a whole and the internal/external advisors. 5. Assist in arranging lectures related to prostate cancer by inside and outside experts. Each of these Aims is critical to the overall function of this program project. In Aim #1 the Core will provide timely financial reporting to the project and core investigators and assist in budgetary decisions. It will be intimately involved in the annual Progress Report to NIH. In Aim #2, the Core provides the infrastructure support for publications and travel to national meetings. One trip per year is provided for each project/core leader in the Admistrative Core budget. Aim #3 is constantly ongoing as it facilitates the scheduled and spontaneous meetings of the investigative team. This includes workshops, seminars, and the multiple research group meetings. In Aim #4, the Core will assure that members of the Internal and External Advisory Boards are kept up to date with progress of the investigators. For the External Advisory Board members this will occur once per year at the annual Progress Report Meeting. For the Internal Advisory Board members this occurs not only at this annual meeting but also periodically during the year. Finally, in Aim #5 the Core further endeavors to increase communication among the program project investigators by assisting with selection of guest speakers in the field of prostate cancer. This component is conducted in alliance with the Administrative Core of the NW Prostate Cancer SPORE which has a similar intent in bringing guest speakers to Seattle. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core is not scientifically driven but is essential for the functional organization of the overall Program Project. It facilitates many aspects critical to the investigative team so that they can perform their studies in an efficient and cost-effective manner.